Russia x Fem Aussie You Make Me Feel Warm
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: I made my own version of Aussie before I saw him in Hetalia season 5 so I am aware he is actually a guy but I created a story where he's a girl called Jeice *Dragon Ball Z reference!*


You Make Me Feel Warm

Never, will I live any where with snow I said when I was younger. My grandmother laughed and told me I might change my mind, I certainly did. I found my stomping through the snow blizzard, clutching my body for heat and shaking my hair away from my face. It felt like I was walking endlessly, where the hell does Ivan live? In the distance, I saw nothing, just lots of fucking snow. Frustrated, I kicked a lump of snow and continued to stomp through the blanket of snow. It must have been an hour now, follow the path they said. What fucking path?! There isn't one! My scarf flapped in the breeze, I ignored it since finding Ivan was more important. I'm not cut out of this, I'm an Aussie I can't handle snow but no I choose to visit Ivan at the worst time of the year. Where it's winter here, which is all the time and the snow the worst compared to the summer. Back in Melbourne, sun all year round, I go surfing with my twin brother New Zealand also called Chase. But no, I'm waddling through the snow, completely oblivious to where I was going and of what was around me.

The wind whipped my hair, making the cold pinch my skin, my nose aching from the cold air. This is getting bloody stupid. Our of nowhere, a hand gently grabbed my elbow. Slowly, I looked to where the hand came from. A tall large figure stood beside me, a scarf flapped behind him.

"I finally found you, you were going in completely the wrong direction" He spoke, I looked up to see Ivan smiling down at me. I sighed, thankfully he found me, now I might be able to get somewhere. As if all this time I was going the wrong way, really?!

"Was I?" I asked, he nodded happily then led me from where he came from in the blizzard. His thick warm gloves took hold of my hand and led me through the blizzard like a child. Occasionally, he looked back to see if I was okay. I was suffering out here, coldness and all that whatnot but it didn't seem long until we got to his house which had a light coming through the window. I assumed someone was in, then again, nobody tends to visit Ivan except me. Arthur offered me a medal of bravery for it, I told him to stop his nonsense and that Ivan is actually really nice.

When we stepped into his house, he slammed the door shut and sighed. It had been ages since I've been here, it was the same room. The huge sofa, the TV above the massive open fire which had a furry rug in front of it. The same photos on the wall of him, Belarus and Ukraine. Belarus was still her usual creeper self, demanding Ivan to marry her. Even she creeped the shit out of him, poor guy. I pulled my soaking wet jacket off and hung it over the radiator next to his.

"Good job ya' found me" I laughed, he looked up at me from his boots and smiled.

"Da, you looked like you were suffering" He chuckled, pulling his boots from his feet. Carelessly, he threw them aside and removed his gloves. I kicked my shoes off and made myself comfortable. Even inside, he wears his long scarf. I began to adapt to the warmth of his house but I still had goose bumps from being outside for so long. My hair was damp, which annoyed because it itched the back of my neck.

I leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to free himself so we could spend time together.

"You want hot chocolate, Jeice?" He asked, I walked in and stood beside him. As he reached up to the cupboard to get to two very large mugs, I smiled and watched him stretch to a height I would never reach.

"Yeah, please" I said, he smiled gleefully and set the mugs down. They were huge, so big they were large enough for Ivan to fit his fist in there and he has large hands. The kettle boiled, letting of clouds of steam. He made them how I love them, with chocolate spread. When he was done, he handed me the mug with I took with great happiness. Now, I am content, home alone with Ivan with hot chocolate made from chocolate spread.

We sat in front of the fire, drinking our drinks talking about things. We have them conversations where we ramble on about anything, we talked once about the meaning of life and stuff like that, add science as a common topic. However this topic was different.

"What do you think love is?" He asked me, I sipped my hot drink which scolded the end of my tongue. What is love? It means lots of things I believe, you are willing to do anything for a particular person, spend the rest of your life with them. In some cases, stand up to what you both believe without being knocked down.

"Well..." I began, taking another sip. Ivan watched me curiously, interested to know what I had to say.

"I believe it is where ya' willing to do anything to make ya' lovah' happy and remain loyal to them" I said, seriously, I didn't want to go on about reasons and in dept. To be honest, I was pretty tired my eyes started to feel heavy.

"I agree, you don't keep secrets from them" he said, his voice muffled slightly from his scarf which he removed carefully. Which he carefully placed over my shoulders, I chuckled and smiled.

"Yes, true" I said taking another sip, it was very chocolately and sweet. Ivan sighed and laid back on his arms, his hair flopped down over his handsome face. I set the mug down and played with his scarf, it was soft and warm. It was obviously well worn, it was also stretched slightly like someone had pulled it. Either way, I rubbed it against my cheek and snuggled it. It was so smooth, I smiled and wrapped it around myself. It was actually very long, it trailed beside me even when wrapped around me five times.

"You like it, da?" Ivan asked, I looked up at him with a broad grin.

"Aye, I sure do" I laughed, he shuffled closer to me across the furry rug and got hold of one of the ends. By sitting even closer to me, he wrapped the other end around his neck. Here we both sat bound together with his scarf, we smiled at each other as I played with the loose threads on the scarf.

"You know lovers don't keep secrets from each other?" He asked, I nodded stiffly, my head restricted from his scarf. My mouth was deprived of air so I poked my mouth over the top, my nose was suffering, I could baring inhale through my nose.

"Aye" I said.

"I want to tell you a secret" He said in a shy voice, it confused me. He wants to tell me secret yet we are not lovers, not that I'm against him telling me however I am certainly am not against us being lovers.

"Я люблю тебя" he said, slightly more confident than before. Probably because I can't tell a single word he's saying.

"Ya' what?" I asked, he blushed and then got really nervous. He knows I suck balls at Russian, I do at most languages except Chinese which I do well at actually. I just love the accent and the pronunciation.

"I... Love you because..." he began, I stared him. Now I was awake, he had guts. Never had I been able to admit feelings like that to anyone, maybe I could now! To get over the fact that I cannot do it.

"Y'a don't a reason, sometimes ya' just love someone and that's it... like I love ... you too" I stammered, okay now I relaxed slightly now that he knew but I felt so nervous and awkward. I kind of needed to leave so save my embarrassment. I began to remove the scarf, Ivan frowned as I did.

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, now I'm... going to bed because I'm... tired" I said quickly and stood up hurriedly. I felt bad for leaving but I wanted to, I felt so nervous my hands were shaking as I held the mug. With a sigh, Ivan stood up and stood in front of me. He towered over me as usual, he looked down at me with a frown.

"No need to be shy, I respect your feelings... please stay next to me..." He said in a low voice, I stared back into his violet eyes. It was hard for me to blink, he stared at me deep into my eyes making me feel imprisoned.

"Alrigh'... Yes, I will Ivan" I smiled, he pulled me into a big hug and buried his face into my hair. I managed to hug him back but he's just so tall it was painful especially when he's hugging me so tightly.

We cleaned up out mugs and departed to our bedrooms, I just fetched my pajamas and went into his room. When I crept through the door, I turned to ask him a question except there he stood with just pajama bottoms on, tidying his clothes away. Of course, being a girl, I just stared at his attractive being. This hot guy, with a muscular body just admitted he loves me, crikey this just gets better.

"He he, you can see more later if you want" He teased, messing my hair. I blushed and got changed on his extra large king size bed thingy. His room was surprisingly warm, I did feel awkward for being in here with him but he insisted on it saying I'll have to get used it. I didn't mind but it's just a first time weird feeling. I threw my clothes aside, unaware of Ivan watching me from behind. I sighed and just ignored it, I didn't mind since we were only people in the house.

"I'm tired, can I sleep now?" I asked, stretching my arms upwards. My eyes felt even heavier from the light, Ivan pulled back the bed sheets and gestured what would be "my side of the bed". He better be ready because I like my space although I can image him being impossible to annoy when sleeping.

"Of course, it is late anyway" he smiled, as I climbed in he jumped clumsily over me and climbed under the covers. Now, I was actually excited but not in a hyper way, to think I get to hug him when sleeping and he'll keep me warm oh so many possibilities however let's not get biology into this.

I got comfy and shuffled closer to Ivan who happy puts his big arms around me, my arm pulled his body closer to me. Curiously, I slowly trailed my hand over his front which was actually very solid and muscular... I never thought Ivan would be so strong. I thought wrong. I felt his hand playing with the ends of my hair but I was too tired. My eyes slid shut, I was safe with Ivan, tucked up all warm in his bed. This is by far the best visit to Russia yet. I'll make a mental note to be wary of Belarus.


End file.
